


Minechaste

by Jokess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chastity Device, F/F, Nipple Play, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokess/pseuds/Jokess
Summary: Latula loses a bet to Roxy and has to take an L by wearing a cock cage. Less smut and more feels, but it's got the spirit!
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Latula Pyrope
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Minechaste

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Girls! In! Chastity!
> 
> Cock cages, specifically. I'm not fussy on any specifics, so long as they don't have the cage taken off at any point; they could be new to it, undertaking a longterm sentence, or whatever else. There just needs to be more chastity porn around here!

“Lulz, I told you ‘Tula, I warned you that I was simply the best there is in Minecraft. You shouldn’t have doubted the Rolal when she said she could code Doom into it, you can run that shit on anything you know.”

Perhaps- no, Latula definitely shouldn’t have doubted Roxy, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be upset. Losing wasn’t her favorite; it wasn’t anyone’s, but she was very competitive and lacked even more confidence, so loss hit her meager ego hard, but with punishments like having her dick be kept in chastity for an entire day maybe she could get used to the idea.

“You’re trippin’ Bubblegum, I never doubted your coding and hacking skills for a sec. I know they’re tight as my balls are about to be, but you never said a word about getting Doom: Eternal to run on Minecraft. That came out this year and hardly a month ago, aiite. That’s not just skills, that’s leet, bringing home the cheddar in six figures skills. That’s skills which are almost as rad as I am, and I’m so fucking fly I’m simply the best there is.”

“Yeah, you are. But that’s egg zackly why I had to break out the big guns. A cool, sexy gamer girl like you was going to believe little ole me all too easy if I said all I was going to do was code Doom. Because like, you believe in me, Rad gals like us have to stick together.”

Not having Porrim tell her to ease the fuck up on the self platitudes was nice. Sometimes she needed that, but Porrim always told her to drop the mask. She only wanted what was best, and there was no doubt she should act herself more, but that didn’t mean that anytime she was told to chill it had started to feel like she was being told she wasn’t pretty. 

“Still.” As if on cue, Roxy’s voice, which now carried a note of musical mischief, cut through her self hate like a hot knife through butter. Had she not known better, she’d have said she’d timed that.

“Maybe it was a mite, teensy weensy little bit unfair to deceive you into a bet like that, so to make it up to you, I’ll take on the punishment too.”

Oh. “Admit Poprox, you just want to be in chastity yourself, maybe you shouldn’t have tried your best to win.”

“Lol, you got me, Tulip, I saw you rockin’ that fine metal cage and got so jelly I just had to try one on myself for size. So yeah, maybe I shoulda acted a little dumber than I was and sorta lost on purpose, but then you wouldn’t be wearing a cage right now, and I wouldn’t have hit like a zillion views for running Doom on Minecraft. So I would say acting myself worked out just fine.”

Yeah, she couldn’t argue that because if there was anyone, besides herself, that she was going to act like it was Roxy. She was every bit as cool, skilled, hot, and confident as she wished she could be and she had better friends too. Well, better than Kankri anyway. “Yeah, no duh. You’re almost as cool as me, of course, being the second-best rad girl in existence works for you. Now stay still, I’m putting that bad girl on you.”

Roxy couldn’t say she was surprised to see Latula go down on her knees for her, the smile on her lips so wide it was approaching Terezi territory. That had been part of her plan, or at least, the potential consequence of it since she’d not really had a plan at all. More, she’d noticed that Terezi’s older sister had a lot of similarities with a certain Strider she knew and she’d spent the better part of a decade fielding every ball of self-hatred he’d sent her way while handling her own unrequited feelings. So why not do that again, but this time sex it up because there was no way the cute redhead wasn’t into her when the first words out of her mouth had been, ‘Sexy, bubblegum e-girl.’

That had been a little over four months ago, and her plans were finally coming to fruition. Which wasn’t to say they hadn’t fucked, they’d fucked so much that rabbits would be jealous, but that she’d finally started seeing more of the real Latula rather than the mask she wore. So, with a little luck, the chastity cages would be the last step into unlocking her completely. She was caging her body to free her mind from the cage of her own making, there was an irony in that which she sorta wished she didn’t appreciate so much.

“Here you go, Tulz.” Latula looked up from working down the zipper of Roxy’s mini-skirt to take the chastity device which seemed to have been pulled from nowhere. It was made of soft silicone and reddish-pink in color, outfitted with a delicate bright blue padlock complete with a matching key that had just been dropped around her neck. She tucked the key under her form-fitting, teal shirt, which was more the top half to a bodysuit than anything made of cotton.

“Hella. Thanks babe, you got mine?”

“Yup.” Roxy returned her shit-eating grin from earlier as she pulled a golden key from her cleavage. “And I bet I can make you beg for release first.”

“Oh, you are so on, but up the ante. Not only does the first girl to be mad fiendin’ for relief lose, but that relief is designated as the first fine young thang to touch herself.” With the chastity now in place, she gave Roxy’s cock a firm squeeze and rolled her tongue over the hole positioned over her slit. She couldn’t get at it with her tongue but knew she could still feel the heat and wet of it enough.

Lo and behold her teasing ministrations did earn a light shudder from Roxy, who then dropped to her knees to avoid further teasing and get another look at her own handiwork.

Steel-blue in color and steel in material, the chastity was more traditional and featured several thin, close space rings which, along with the curve of the device, gave off the impression of being coiled around Latula’s cock. She ran her fingers across each one, dancing them from tip to base like she was tapping something out on a keyboard. “Hmmm...yup, that’s it for sure. My handiwork definitely checks out, A+. So it’s going to be your literal handiwork that nets me the win and a full week of you being in that cage whenever I say.”

“Challenge accepted dude and when I win, you’ll be the one wearing the cage for an entire week.” 

Up now, she hauled Roxy to her feet when she asked for a hand up. “Since we’re both looking so fine and cant’ fuck like all the storybooks say, how ‘bout we take some pics and send them to all our friends? We’ll make ‘em made jelly with our cock caging skills. It will be all the rage, everyone we know will want to crib on our skills even if they don’t have a dick.”

“Yeah, that sounds great, but I was thinking of making you lose the contest.”

Before she had time to question or protest, Roxy was kissing her. She had one hand on her ass while the other squeezed their cocks together, cages and all. Latula could argue that broke the no-touching rule, but she’d rather make an exception just this once. So instead, she rocked her hips hard into her grasping touch, pressed their hips flush together and rutted against the heat and pressure. Her mouth fell open and deepened their kiss, so before she could get so much as a sigh past her throat, Roxy licked into her mouth.

Her tongue was a welcome and familiar weight exploring her mouth, but hard to focus on when there was a hand squeezing her balls. Now that was just not fair, there was only so much ‘cheating’ a girl could take. She tugged Roxy’s grasp off of them. “I have other places you can touch you know. I didn’t get top like you did, but that doesn’t mean you can’t nip the nops.”

Latula didn’t wait for her to comply, she pushed her backward at the same time she shoved a hand under the collar of her blouse to free her boobs. Even with the low collar of the pastel pink blouse she couldn’t quite manage one-handed, but before she could add in her other, Roxy pulled off her top and twisted it tight around her arms.

“Now your dick isn’t the only thing in chastity.”

“More like, now there’s no way I can lose with my hands tied. You’re going down Lalonde.”

“Not until you suck my nipples, I’m not. You promised.” Well, implied, but close enough. Latula would take to the challenge like a duck to water.

“Dang dawg, that’s what I was doing before I was so rudely interrupted, but only if you start playing by the rules. All hands-off dick.” 

“Aight, I didn’t think I’d get to do that for long anyway. And dick touching kinda ruins the point of chastity in the first place. Sorta. When it’s a punishment because you doubted my skills.”

“Won’t happen again, sis from another ms., but all that means is you’ll have to try even harder next time to get the better of me. You’ll be buggin’ out, flat out trippin’, trying to get a one-up on me again, but it won’t happen. You’re gonna lose and lose and lose again until your in my betting punishment servitude foreva.”

Roxy couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of that concept. It was hot as fuck, sure, but there was no way she wasn’t going to get Latula locked up like this again. Or on her knees again. Or her cheeks spread again, maybe next time with the chastity in place, she’d have to look into the logistics of that.

“You know as much as that sounds like a pretty rad place to be, I’m sure you’ll be the one taking the L to pound town and beyond next time. But until then, you keep stalling on your promise to lick my nips so you had better hurry up or I’m going to have to do it myself. A girl has needs you know.”

Latula didn’t need any more encouragement than that. Hell, she hadn’t needed anymore since Roxy had pulled off her top. She took a perky breast in each hand, squatted a little, and ran her tongue from collarbone to cleavage. From there, she trailed kisses and tongue over to the bud of her stiff nipple. Her tongue swirled over it and earned a pulse from Roxy’s dick, which had pressed against her thigh some moments ago. She wished she could feel it twitch against her instead, but even the pulse had been a lucky thing with the chastity.

“Eager?” She hummed against her nipple. “Good.” Her tongue licked around her areola then made the journey back to her cleavage and toward her other boob. Roxy hummed and shivered, showing appreciation in every noise she refused to hold back and every twitch she refused to be ashamed of. Losing on purpose was not in her repertoire, but if Latula kept going at her like this, she would be helpless but to ask to touch herself already, but she was chill with that. One L in the column was not going to stop her from doing what she wanted: Latula, all caged up and nowhere to be but free.


End file.
